Sin city
by Ayakirkland
Summary: China cae en un pozo mientras persigue a un pequeño panda, llegando a otra parte de este mundo. Introduccion al segundo capitulo añadido :3!.
1. Introduccion

Bueno, primero que nada, ¡hola!. Este fic se me ocurrió en un... momento de inspiración, lol. No adelantaré qué pasa, aunque es obvio xD.  
Hay que aclarar que **Wang Yao (China) no me pertenece**, sinó que **es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya** ( y de su respectivo país?, lol). Más adelante haré los capítulos, sí les gusta, dejen reviews~.

* * *

– ¡Espera!, aru. – Gritó el chico de cabello largo y aspecto andrògino, persiguiendo a una de sus tantas mascotas blanca y negra. Un panda. - ¡Anda!, aru, ¡regresa!, podrías perderte. – Dijo con una voz preocupada, sin dejar de seguirle.

Se introdujo en el bosque de bambú que había cerca de allí, era natural que a ese animalito le encante meterse en ese lugar debido a que comen bambú diez horas al día. Continuo siguiéndole, pero con dificultad. Era increíble como ese ser tan pequeño y regordete podía ser más rápido.

– ¿Dónde estás?, aru. – Preguntó al aire, notando que el panda desapareció de su vista. Comenzó a buscarle entre tanto bamburerìo. –Vamos no es gracios… – Sus palabras se vieron totalmente interrumpidas al caer en un pozo, raspándose las piernas y desgarrándose, a penas, parte de la ropa con las ramas y rocas de aquella fosa, cayendo hacia el vació… ¿o no?.  
Sentado, ya en el piso después de la caída, trato de incorporarse, revisando no estar muy lastimado.

– ¿Y esto?, aru. – Preguntó, sobándose el trasero.

– Bienvenido. – Comentó una voz que parecía salir de la mismísima nada y oscuridad del lugar.

– ¡¿Quién está ahí?, aru. – Tartamudeó al preguntar aquello.

Salió una silueta de lo más profundo de la oscuridad, increíble, era una copia exacta de él, pero aún más masculina. Perplejo, el muchacho nuevo en ese sitio, le miró, sin poder confiar en lo que estaba viendo.  
"¿Estaré soñando?", se preguntó dentro suyo.

– Dime… ¿Quién eres y por qué te pareces a mi?, aru. ¿Dónde estoy?. – Trató de conseguir una respuesta, lo cual no consiguió, ya que aquella replica de él ignoró totalmente sus preguntas.

– Bienvenido al mundo de los pecados, Wang Yao. ¿Qué puerta escogerás primero?.- Preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, espeluznante.

– ¿Puertas?, aru, ¡aquí está completamente vació!, aru. – Protestó, cruzándose de brazos. – No me gustan las cosas complicadas, ¡dime como salir de aquí!, aru.

Aquel sujeto solo sonrió, haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos, una luz iluminó a las puertas que estaban escondidas en la penumbra; volteó a mirarle fijo al andrògino.

– ¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál escogerás?. Es hora de que comience el juego. -


	2. Antes de empezar

¡Lol!, bueno, hola otra vez. ¡Gracias por los reviews!, sinceramente, ¡me pusieron muy feliz!. He estado algo ocupada desde que publiqué la intro (escuela, bleh!), pero he trado... lo que sucede antes de comenzar el juego -guiño guiño-. No me tardaré en poner el cap del primer pecado con el que tendrá contacto este chino, sólo esperen un poco por favor (aunque calculo que ya para mañana lo tendré listo). Es gracioso, ¿saben?, porque siempre de mis fics sé el final pero no el relleno de en medio -risas-.  
En fin, espero que sigan leyendo.  
Como ya saben, **WANG YAO NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO QUE ES DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA!**. Saludos~ ^^.

* * *

Asustado, el chico de nacionalidad china, tragó saliva.

–¿Cómo es posible?, aru. – Tartamudeó, mirando las puertas y a su réplica. – ¡Esas puertas no estaban!, ¡puedo asegurarlo!, aru. –

– Vaya, que asustadizo. – Rió por unos segundos, presentía el miedo del chino. Su rostro cambió de un momento a otro, completamente serio. – Vamos, elige una puerta. –

Yao le miró con más desconfianza aún, ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en que elija una puerta?, ¿de qué juego hablaba?. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, al igual que la idea de escapar de allí pero, ¿hacia dónde?. Todo estaba tan oscuro, la única luz que había era la que iluminaba a las puertas y un pequeño rayo que entraba del hueco por el cual llego; sin embargo, éste estaba muy alto.

– Está bien, jugaré, aru. – Aclaró su voz, tratando de tener un tono decidido y sin miedo. – ¿Cómo y de qué se trata el juego?, aru. – Le miró fijo a su clon más masculino.

El retador sonrió como por milésima vez, de verdad le encantó que el asiático aceptara su desafío. Se preparó para explicarle.

– Básicamente, el juego consiste en que atravieses cada una de las puertas y puedas contra el pecado que se encuentra tras ella, hasta llegar a la última, la más importante que verás en tu camino. –

El joven pensó durante varios minutos, re evaluando el hecho si de verdad jugar o no. Se oía interesante, pero no era de confiarse de extraños. Tampoco entendía muy bien cómo hacerle frente a los componentes del juego, pero no parecía que ese individuo fuera a darle más información o pistas.  
Se decidió.

– ¿Yo puedo elegir el pecado que quiera?, aru. –

– Me temo que no, solo deberás escoger una por su color y ahí queda a tu merced el misterio de que hay detrás. – Explicó.

Esa regla lo convencía aún menos, ¿cómo saber con qué pecado se toparía?, ni siquiera sabía que color los representaba. Claro estaba, que no tomaría la puerta roja, ya que le era obvio que representaría a la lujuria.  
Observó atentamente los colores de las entradas, para luego mirar de reojo al ente igual a él, quien no parecía estar muy feliz esperándole.  
Trató de concentrarse, más no pudo.

– Elijo esa, aru. – Señaló la puerta de color naranja.

– ¿Estás seguro?. – Le miró el sujeto.

– … ¡No me asustes con ese comentario!, aru. – Tartamudeó al comenzar la oración. - ¡Y si estoy seguro!. – Le comentó, alzando aún más la voz y con un tono firme esta vez.

– Esta bien, como digas. – Se acercó a dicha puerta, abriéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Tu aventura te espera, aunque dudo que pases de la primera puerta. Aún así, suerte, te espero en la llegada. -

Yao se acercó a la puerta, observándole desde afuera. Aquel individuo le empujó adentro, cerrándola luego.


	3. Orange

¡Hola!, disculpen por no haber subido este capítulo antes. Mi internet había muerto y pues... andúbe ocupada con el colegio -risas-. En fin, gracias por sus lindos reviews ^^. ¡Espero que el cap les guste!.  
Como ya saben **WANG YAO NO ES PROPIEDAD MIA, SINO DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR Y DE HETALIA TAMBIÉN (tanto asi como Feliciano Vargas, Alemania, entre otros).**  
¡Buen fin de semana!.

* * *

El chino entró a la primera puerta por la fuerza. Se quedó inmóvil, pues parecía que había entrado a ninguna parte. Aquella habitación estaba completamente oscura, tal como al lugar donde llegó por primera vez. Empezó a cuestionarse si aquel sujeto le había hecho una broma de mal gusto, encerrándolo en ese sitio para siempre o quizá sólo quería asustarle. Se abrazó a si mismo, sintiendo la frialdad del cuarto, caminando hacia delante, sin saber para qué o qué; con algo de pánico, no quería admitírselo a sí mismo, pero ese lugar oscuro le daba bastante miedo. Aún así, trataba de ser fuerte.  
Cerró los ojos por unos instantes… los abrió. Parecía ser una ilusión, pues el sitio oscuro, se pintó de una hermosa habitación. Miró el lugar, sin saber si era real, comenzó a tocar las paredes y todo mueble que encontraba.

– ¿Es real?, aru. – Preguntó, toqueteando todo. Se echó a reir de la nada. – Por un momento, me asusté demasiado, aru. – Tartamudeó al decir esto.

De repente, comenzaron a oírse pasos que venían de fuera la habitación, deteniéndose en la entrada. Sin embargo, el chino no quería voltearse a ver, temía lo peor.

– ¡Es China!, ¡Doitsu!, ¡Doitsu!, ¡salvame!. – Llorando, gritó una voz conocida. Era Italia.

– ¿Italia?, aru. – Se giró a verle enseguida. Se le acercó. – Oye, Italia, aru. – Trató de hablar con él, pero parecía imposible, no podía calmarle el llanto a ese país más joven que él.  
Recurrió a darle un leve zape. De una forma extraña, ésto pareció calmar al italiano, quien tenía más miedo que otra cosa.

– ¡Por favor!, ¡tengo parientes en tu país!. – Suplicó, para que el chino no lo lastime.

– No voy a hacerte daño, aru… – Una gota se deslizó por su cabeza. – Italia, ¿a ti también te metió en este juego sucio un sujeto que se parece a mí?, aru. – Preguntó, mirándole serio.

– ¿Eh?, ¿juego?, ¿qué juego?. – Se emocionó.

– El juego de las puertas, aru… De seguro él te metió en esto, ¿verdad?. –

– ¿Y eso cómo se juega?~. – Le preguntó, parecía ser que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Yao estaba hablándole.

El andrógino se llevó una mano a la frente, dándose una palmada.

– Entonces, ¿él no te metió en esto?, aru. –

– … ¿Quién?. –

Yao suspiró, sabía que Italia era tonto pero no se imaginó que para tanto. Era inútil preguntarle, parecía que él estaba en otro mundo. Se resignó.

– ¿Dónde estamos?, aru. – Le miró.

– Esta es mi casa, vee~. – Comentó, feliz.

En aquel momento, el chico de cabello largo y oscuro, comenzó a preguntarse cómo demonios había llegado a Italia a través de una mísera puerta. No conseguía asimilar que tenía que ver Italia en el tema del juego. Pensó, que quizá él representaría un pecado pero… ¿Qué pecado podría representar ese ser que es mucho más bueno que el pan mojado en leche?.

– ¿De verdad?, aru… Que raro, no creí que esta fuera tu casa, aru. – Trató de sonreírle.

– Es bonita, ¿cierto?. Doitsu me ayudo a decorarla, vee. – Exclamó, hiper mega feliz, típico de él.

El chino solo afirmó con la cabeza, mientras miraba detenidamente el cuarto de nuevo. Salió de él, seguido por el italiano. Sólo quería hallar la manera de irse de allí y burlar al ente igual a él, quien fue el que lo metió en todo esto. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida, agarró la perilla… misteriosamente, no podía abrir. Llamó a Italia.

– ¿Por qué no puedo abrir la puerta?, aru. – Trató de sonar calmado.

– ¿Eh?, ¿no puedes?. – Se acercó Feliciano, el verdadero nombre de Italia del norte, sujetó la perilla y pudo abrir. – Ya está abierta. – Le sonrió al chino.

– ¡Vaya!, gracias, aru. – Le sonrió también, creyó que se iría por fin a su casa. Intentó pasar por la puerta. – … ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo salir?, aru. –

Era extraño, algo invisible le impedía el paso. Parecía ser como si no hubiese abierto la puerta y ésta fuera de color transparente o vidrio. Feliciano se sorprendió, puesto que él entendía mucho menos lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, él intentó salir y, raramente, pudo.

–… ¡¿Qué broma de mal gusto es esta?, aru. – Yao empezaba a perder la paciencia, ¡parecía el colmo!.

Sin saber qué hacer en esa situación, el italiano solo se limitó a verle mientras jugaba con su rulo sobresaliente.

– China, ¿no quieres comer algo?, vee. Te hará mal enojarte con el estomago vacío. – Le miró con una gran sonrisa somnolienta.

Al chico andrógino no le desagradó la idea, ya era hora de la merienda y no había comido nada aún. Sabía que Italia se destacaba, principalmente, por su buena comida. De todas formas, no podía confiarse, después de todo, Italia fue su oponente en la segunda guerra mundial. "Pero no parece muy mal chico ni tampoco extremadamente listo como Alemania", pensó. Le miró y aceptó su invitación.  
Feliciano, feliz ( más que de costumbre ), arrastró al chino hacia la sala haciendo que se siente en un sofá.

– Iré a preparar algo entonces, vee. – Ingresó en la cocina, sonriente y, tarareando, comenzó a hacer la comida.

China se levantó del sillón y empezó a inspeccionar la sala. No había mucho, cuadros hermosos, libros de cocina italiana, fotografías con Alemania y Japón abundaban en el ambiente, también con su hermano Romano. Pero algo le llamo la atención… una fotografía en especial, se paró delante de ella y le miró fijo. Era una foto de Italia de más pequeño junto con su abuelo Roma.  
Tomó el portarretratos, observándolo, recordó aquellos días en los que conoció a aquel sujeto fuerte y mujeriego. Perdido en un mundo de recuerdos, pasó mirando la foto un largo rato, hasta oír un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Era Italia del norte que había roto un plato. Yao dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se acercó a la cocina.

– ¿Estás bien?, aru. – No era que el italiano le preocupase, el instinto de "madre" le hizo preguntar por aquel plato roto y la seguridad del chico.

– ¡Estoy bien!, vee. – Comentó rápido, impidiéndole el paso al chino. –No te preocupes, vee, yo lo junto y ya llevo la comida a la sala. – Explicó, alegre.

No le quedó de otra que ir a sentarse de nuevo, a esperar. A los pocos minutos, apareció Feliciano con un carrito para traer  
los alimentos y bebidas. Traía comida en abundancia, junto con una botella de vino y dos copas. Sirvió todo en la mesa de café y fue a buscar más. Parecía que no terminaba más de traer comida hasta llenar la mesa que era demasiado grande y extensa.

– ¿Vas a comer todo eso?, aru. – Preguntó, tartamudeando.

– ¡Claro!. – Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – De todas formas, es poco, vee. –

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Yao comprendió que, aquella puerta que atravesó, de color naranja, en busca del primer pecado, era Feliciano representando a la gula. ¿Pero cómo hacerle frente?, Italia es un sujeto que, por más que quieras, no puedes hacerle daño; ¿o será que sólo debía compartir ese banquete interminable con él hasta reventar?. Estaba comenzando a sentir que el pecado surgía de él mismo, ya que sólo tenía ganas insaciables de comer y, para completar el momento, su estómago rugía como un verdadero panda enojado.  
Sea cual fuera la acción que debía hacer, sólo sabía que tenía hambre. Le sonrió a Italia del norte y comenzó a comer con él, teniendo una pequeña charla, tratándole como si fuera uno más de sus hermanos. Disfrutando la comida que le prepararon, comió hasta quedar satisfecho. Volteó a mirarle por última vez al italiano, quien estaba sonriente, con la boca llena de comida y algo sucia alrededor... entre un parpadeo, aquella imagen de Feliciano desapareció, volviendo a ser un sitio vacío y negro. El desafío había terminado.

* * *

Ultimo comment mío, cuando dije "instinto de madre", me refería a que Yao ha tenido hermanos y los ha cuidado y criado... Sin olvidarnos de Hong kong 8D (que para mí es su hijo perdido con iggy, jhum (?)).  
Cualquier duda o crítica... ya saben xD.


	4. Intervalo

**¡Hola!**, tanto tiempo. Bueno, no lo había continuado porque me he ido de vacaciones para pasar un tiempo compartido (?) con una prusiana, una española, una canadiense, una seychelliana y un francés colgado de por medio. Aún asi, hace casi... un mes que regresé, lol, pero no encontraba cómo seguirlo.  
De todas formas, ya tengo una idea de quien seguira, ¿ustedes quién creen que sea?~.

**¡HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE!**, es creación de Hidekazu sensei :3!.

* * *

Se quedó mirándo hacia donde vió por última vez la imágen del italiano. "Fue un momento agradable", pensó, para luego notar que el ser idéntico a él estaba tras suyo. Volteó a verle.

- ¿Y ahora?, aru. – Preguntó, mirándole fijo.

- Lástima que hayas perdido la primera etapa. – Comentó, girando la vista hacia otro lado.

- ¿De qué hablas?, aru. – Tartamudeó. – ¡Yo gané!. –

Aquél ente dirigió su mirada al chino, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no es así. Te dejaste caer ante la tentación, lo cual hizo que pierdas. –

Anonadado, el chino le miró. No creía que él hubiera perdido, sin embargo, aquél sujeto tenía razón; se dejó llevar, dejando que el pecado lo inunde. Apretó su puño con algo de fuerza para luego mirarle fijo.

- ¿Y ahora?, aru. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?. – Preguntó el chino.

- Pues... – El clon se cruzó de brazos, pensando. – Teóricamente, no deberías continuar y tendrías que quedarte aquí, atrapado en la oscuridad conmigo, para siempre. – Añadió a esta frase, una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja. – Pero me gustaría ver qué haces con los pecados que siguen, de todas formas, si pierdes te quedarás conmigo. –

Yao abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡De qué hablas!, aru. ¡En ningún momento dijiste que si yo perdía tendría que quedarme aquí!. – Se le acercó, con ganas de quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto no se echó para atrás ni un paso, teniendo aún ese gesto espeluznante de felicidad.

- Tus piernas están temblando. – Le comentó para luego echarse a reír.

Pese a que el chino se le acercó con tanta prepotencia, su cuerpo no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía, es por eso que sus piernas temblaban. Cerró sus ojos por un instante, pensando para, con una fuerza sobre humana, empujar al ente igual a él.  
Por último, se dirigió a la puerta de color amarillo, entrando, sin decirle nada al sujeto antes de marcharse.


End file.
